


Secret Santa 🎅🏽 (C.W)

by Thirev



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/pseuds/Thirev
Summary: Un secret santa. Le premier du Club Wattpad. Cette année j'ai hérité d'une personne spéciale j'espère que tu aimera ton cadeau
Relationships: multiple
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Secret Santa N°1 part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/gifts).



Le 24 décembre. Mauricio pensait le passer à Londres comme depuis quelques années. Mais pas cette fois. Il a décider de le passer dans un autre pays d'Europe. L'Allemagne lui semble la meilleur destination. En vérité il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il a choisi l'Allemagne parce qu'il n'y a pas de joueur allemand dans son équipe. Il a besoin d'oublier Tottenham. La blessure est encore là et il veut se changer les idées. Il ne veut pas retourner en Argentine, il ne veut pas affronter sa famille ni leur faire subir la peine de sa douleur pendant noel. Alors il se rends à Berlin et profite de l'ambiance de noel.

Niko profite de sa journée à Berlin. Depuis que le Bayern et lui c'est fini il en a profiter pour passer un peu de temps avec sa famille et il a décidé, il y deux jours de ça, de se rendre à Berlin pour passer les fêtes. Il se sentait un peu de trop dans sa famille. Tout le monde était de bonne humeur et lui n'y arrivait pas. Alors pour ne pas gâcher les fêtes, il a décider de venir à Berlin et rester seul. Il pourra être déprimer sans embêter sa famille. Il ne les a prévenu que plus tard et donc personnes ne savait où il était avant qu'il n'y soit. Niko se balladait donc tranquillement à Berlin quand il reconnu un visage. Il ne pouvait pas être là ? Il s'approcha pour en être sûr et oui, c'était lui.

\- Mauricio !

L'argentin se retourne et sourit, il s'arrête et Niko le rejoint.

\- Niko, comment ça va ?

\- Je vais bien, et toi ? Et que fais-tu en Allemagne ? Je ne pensais absolument pas te croiser ici.

\- Moi ça va et je suis ici parce que ça m'évite de penser à mes joueurs.

Un petit silence s'installe entre les deux. Ils replonge dans leur pensées sans se préoccuper de la foule à leur côté. Niko fini par murmurer.

\- Ils te manquent ?

Mauricio soupire doucement et hoche la tête.

\- Oui ils me manquent, surtout certains. J'aurais aimer que ça ne se finisse pas comme ça.

Niko a un sourire triste. Lui aussi il aurait voulu que les choses soient différentes pour lui au Bayern. Il serre les poings avant de sentir le bras de l'argentin sur ses épaules.

\- On arrête de parler de ça okay ? Et si tu me montrai la ville ? Je t'avoue qu'à part mon anglais que je peux utiliser un peu, je n'apprends rien de la ville.

Niko sourit.

\- Viens je vais te faire découvrir Berlin.

Les deux hommes découvent la ville. La voix de Niko transporte Mauricio à travers la ville et son histoire. L'ambiance, la chaleur des sourires des passants, l'esprit de fête qui envahit les lieux, le rire des enfants, les voix, la voix de Niko. Douce et apaisante tout ça le tranporte. La nuit est tombée depuis un moment. Ils se retrouvent rapidement sur un pont seuls, regardant la ville. Mauricio se sent bien comme il ne s'est jamais sentit.

\- Merci pour la visite Niko. Merci pour cette journée.

\- Je t'en prie. ça m'a fait plaisir. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici. C'était une belle surprise.

\- Merci à toi de m'avoir fait passer une magnifique journée. J'espèrais un peu te croiser pour être honnête.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il y a quelque chose que je dois t'avouer Niko.

Le croate se tourne vers l'argentin, le ton de sa voix a changé. Comme ci, cela était vraiment important.

\- Je sais que tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais, toi et moi; nous ici à Berlin c'est beau tu ne trouve pas ?

Il fronce les sourcils ne voyant pas où l'autre homme veut en venir.

\- Oui ça l'est mais où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Si je te dis que j'ai choisi de venir ici ce jour-là pour une raison ? Et que c'est toi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Que j'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis un moment Niko. Juste que je n'ai jamais sû comment te l'avouer.

Niko regarde Mauricio sans savoir quoi lui répondre.

\- Mauricio, je

\- Je sais. Ne dis rien, cette journée fût magique. Laisse moi profiter encore un peu avant de devoir te laisser.

Le croate hoche la tête ne sachant que dire. Ils restent un moment à regarder le paysage. Niko regarde un moment l'argentin qui ne dit rien. Lorsqu'il fait trop sombre pour qu'ils ne puissent plus rester là, Mauricio regarde l'autre homme.

\- Merci pour cette nuit Niko; tu as été parfait.

Il s'approche et embrasse doucement sa joue. Niko est surpris et veux dire quelque chose ? Mais un taxi s'arrête.

\- Ton taxi est arrivé Niko.

\- De quel taxi tu parles ? C'est quoi cette histoire Poch ?

\- Rentre chez toi Niko. J'ai déjà payer la course. Profite de ta famille.

Il ne laisse pas au croate le temps de répondre et s'éloigne déjà. Niko monte dans le taxi qui le ramène chez lui. Et Poch, quand il est enfin seul retrouve le lieu qu'il a choisi pour en finir. Niko ne le saura jamais. Il sort la lame qu'il avait dans sa poche et revoit la soirée dans sa tête une dernière fois.

_Fin ?_


	2. Secret santa n°1 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

Niko laisse le taxi le ramener chez lui mais, un sentiment de panique le prend à la gorge et il ordonne au taxi de se stopper. Une fois hors du taxi, il se précipite vers le pont pour retrouver Poch. Il espère le voir mais il n'y a plus personne. Il reprend son souffle et décide de rentrer à pied. Il ne le retrouvera pas et il sait que Poch ne veut pas vraiment le voir. Il marche sans but dans la ville et passe par un chemin inconnu et qui ne lui inspire pas confiance. Il se sent mal et a un mauvais présentiment. 

Il continue son chemin avant de voir une ombre ? Un corps ? Allongé sur le sol. Il s'approche et voit que c'est un homme au sol. Il s'approche un peu plus et voit du sang au niveau des bras, avant de remonter son regard vers le visage et son sang se glace. C'est Mauricio ! Il se précipite sur lui pour arrêter les saignements au niveau des bras et appel les secours.

\- Putain Mauricio !! Reste avec moi ! Reste avec moi !!!! 

Le reste de la nuit passe dans un brouillard. Quand Mauricio ouvre les yeux, il soupire. Même ça il l'a raté ! A l'odeur il se trouve dans un hôpital. Qui est l'idiot qui l'a trouver ?! Il voulait mourir seul. Les gens devaient justement profiter de leur soirée de réveillon de noel. Il aurait été seul, personne pour le trouver c'était le plan parfait ! 

\- Tu es réveillé ? 

Il se fige et son coeur se serre. De toute les personnes sur cette planète il fallait que ce soit Niko. 

\- J'imagine que tu m'as trouver. 

\- Oui et qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris !!!!! PUTAIN ! Tu te rends compte de la frousse que tu m'as foutu ?!?! 

Il ne répond pas. Il n'a pas envie de parler. 

\- Réponds moi !!!!

Seul le silence résonne. 

\- Tu fais chier ! putain ! C'est ça alors le grand coach Pochettino ?!?!? C'est pathétique !!!!

Mauricio sait qu'il est pathétique, il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui dise. L'arrivée du médecin qui parle à Niko lui permet de s'échapper. Il ne cherche pas à écouter, quand on le sortira de l'hôpital il recommencera immédiatement. 

Niko écoute le médecin et n'arrive pas à assimilé les mots dépression, surveillance constante et psychiatrie. Il lance un regard à Mauricio qui a l'air absent. 

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par une dépression ?

\- Il va mal. Il est plus toucher que vous ne le pensiez. Il devra combattre cette dépression. Et il va avoir besoin de votre soutient. Cela sera dur mais avec de la patience vous allez y arriver. 

Niko regarde Mauricio le coeur déchirer. Il n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Il va aider son ami. Il va aider Mauricio. Il le doit. 

**_Mai 2021_ **

Cela fait presque deux ans maintenant et Niko se rend à nouveau à l'hôpital. Pour la dernière fois. Aujourd'hui Mauricio sort du service psychiatrique. Il est à nouveau lui-même. Niko court presque à l'entrée. Vite le revoir, vite revoir son Mauricio ! Depuis ce soir de noel, Niko a comprit ce qu'il ressent pour l'argentin et il a hâte de pouvoir lui en parler sans avoir l'impression de manipuler les sentiment de l'autre homme à cause de sa dépression. Mais maintenant que Mauricio est guéri il est libre, libre de lui avouer tout ce qu'il ressent. Il arrive à la chambre de son ami et ouvre la porte. Il l'ouvre heureux de voir son ami mais il s'attend à tout sauf à ça. Gareth Southgate, ici qui regaarde Mauricio avec un sourire ammoureux ? 

\- Mauricio ? 

L'argentin et l'anglais se tournent vers Niko Kovač. Mauricio sourit de son si beau sourire retourver. 

\- Niko ! Tu tombe bien, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai été extrêment dépendant de toi et je me doute que tu veuilles retrouver une vie normale avec ta famille, tes amis, peut être même retrouver une carrière d'entraineur dans une équipe qui vraiment te mérite. 

_Et surtout pense Mauricio si je suis loin de toi j'oublierai mes sentiments pour toi Niko mon ange, et je pourrais peut être donner une chance à Gareth._

\- C'est pourquoi, je t'annonce que je ne vais pas vivre avec toi comme prévu. Tu m'as déjà tellement donner et soutenu que ce serai un peu trop abusé de ta gentillesse. 

\- J'ai proposer à Mauricio de lui donner ma villa bretonne en France. Comme ça il aura une nouvelle vie dans un pays qu'il connait et j'ai des amis qui veilleront sur lui. 

\- Tu es sûr ? Parce que ça ne me dérange pas de vivre avec toi Mauricio tu sais ? 

\- J'en suis sûr, j'ai besoin de retrouver mon indépendance et je ne resterai pas longtemps dans cette villa. 

\- Mais pour ton job d'entraineur ? 

\- Je décide d'arrêter ma carrière. J'ai bien réfléchis et j'ai besoin de changer d'environnement. 

Gareth s'approche et enlace les épaule de l'argentin. 

\- Je vais t'aider j'ai quelques contact. 

Niko les regarde et il comprend. Il est de trop. Il discutent encore tout les trois un moment et enfin Niko est chez lui. Il n'a pas la force de se battre mais sa rage prend le dessus et il détruit son salon. Il se fait du mal, ses poignets se brisent sur les murs, son visage baigne dans ses larmes et son coeur saigne de douleur. Il aurait dû parler. Il aurait dû tout avouer et maintenant c'est trop tard. Mauricio, son beau Mauricio va vivre avec Gareth. Et il ne peut rien faire pour empêcher ça.

Mauricio se retrouve dans les bras de Gareth cette nuit là et alors que le sommeil le fuit, il essaie de se convaincre qu'il a fait le bon choix et que Niko vivra plus heureux sans lui. Niko mérite un homme ou une femme qui aime sa vie, qui ne sera pas pathétique au point de tenter de se tuer. Et puis Gareth n'est pas si mal que ça. Il apprendra à l'aimer. Il en est sûr. 

Ce mois de Mai 2021, deux hommes l'un par lâcheté et l'autre par peur, se sont perdu. Peut être qu'un jour, ils seront réunis. Peut être qu'ils réliseront leur erreur ? Mais il se pourrait que ce soit trop tard...

_**Fin** _


End file.
